Sonic: Jurassic Escape
by SilverSilence14
Summary: Set in an alternate universe from the Sonic Jurassic Park series, and based of off Telltale Game's Jurassic Park. Silver Harding finds himself in the fight of his life after that fateful Jurassic night, sends his world to hell... Full Summary Inside. Rated T for, Violence, Character Death, and Language
1. Prologue

_Sonic the Hedgehog: Jurassic Escape_

_Set in an alternate universe based off of Telltale Games: Jurassic Park. Silver Harding was expecting another peace full day at work. With his daughter, Marine tagging along for the ride, all going well, till that fateful hour when Ivo Nedry cuts the power, and the hurricane that put the whole park into hell. _

_The fences are down, the power is gone, and the dinosaurs are out._

_ Silver now finds he is struggling for survival and the clock is ticking, as he and his daughter look for survivors and now have to fight their way out of the park. But with Blaze Cruz joining the party, her own dark secrets are the least of their problems. With tyrannosaurs, velociraptors, and a mysterious new predator even Harding didn't know about hot on their tails, will they survive the now lethal island? Or will they be the ones that go extinct?_

_It's time to escape, it's time to survive. It's time for dinner._

Starring:

Silver the Hedgehog as Dr. Harding

Blaze the Cat as Nima Cruz

Marine the Raccoon as Jessica Harding

Elias Acorn and Billy Yoder

Rotor Walrus as Oscar Morales

Bernadette (Bernie) the Hedgehog as Dr. Laura Sorkin

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_Prologue_

_Isla Nublar_

_120 Miles West of Costa Rica_

The darkness wrapped around the jungle in an endless blanket, swallowing the fine details and hidden secrets in its dark folds. Silence covered the island, its inhabitants sleeping the night away, save for the few crickets and birds letting out their sad songs.

Blaze Cruz raced across the jungle floor, her hiking boots snapping branches and crunching leaves, shattering the silence around her. She clutched her left arm in pain, the blood seeping down between her fingers, the left hand itself held onto a bloodstained Barbasol can. She paused briefly at a clearing, looking left, then right before racing across.

A shriek tore through the night; Blaze looked sharply over her shoulder, searching for the predator that she knew was somewhere. Quickly putting the can into her pack, Blaze slowed to a stop, her breathing labored and the blood pounding her ears.

She slowly looked around, listening to the sounds of the forest, every swish of a bush made her jump. But it was merely the wind playing tricks on her. It was the _other _sounds that made her heart stop. There would be a crack of a twig, and hiss, and snort.

They were out there, they were close.

They were toying with her.

She was dizzy, her arm throbbed, it was hard to breath, and her vision was blurry. It made her strain to see in the darkness. The full moon was barely able to slip through the thick canopy above; the world around here was a blurry mass of shapes and sounds.

White eyes blinked open in the moonlight, and Blaze gasped. She turned and ran, leaping over a fallen tree.

The creature hissed and followed after. Barely stopping, Blaze reached down and yanked up a rock from the ground, launching it behind her. She dogged a low riding branch and raced on.

The world around her started to pulse, her head throbbing to the beat. One of the creatures raced by, right in front of her. She screeched to a halt, _You dreaming, they're not there! _Blaze thought, grabbing her head in discomfort as the pain increased.

_Breath, easy there girl, _she urged herself. Taking deep breaths and ignoring the pain, Blaze straightened back out. And for a moment the world was still once more.

There was a hiss, and two blinking eyes opened up to her right. She gasped, and turned to run back, only to stop as another pair of eyes opened glowing amongst the shrubbery. She dashed left, but stopped quickly as a third set appeared.

Oh God, she thought, they're everywhere!

Blaze backed away, but screamed as she stumbled over a branch, panic put her into overdrive, and she backed quickly away, dirt staining her arms and clothes as she scrambled back, watching in terror as more eyes appeared before her.

Her hand grabbed hold of a rock that quickly crumbled away underneath the weight, she felt desperately around, but there was nothing but air. Those monsters had driven her to a ledge. She looked over her shoulder, trying to gauge the depth of the cliff. There was a crack off a branch, and Blaze looked sharply back up, only to see a gaping maw of teeth lunge towards her.

She screamed as she fell back, tumbling over the ledge. The blinking eyes were lost as she fell down the rock face. Screaming Blaze struggle for purchase, her hand grabbed hold of a branch. Her victory was short lived as it snapped and she continued tumbling as rolling.

Another larger branch connected with her gut, and Blaze latched on, ignoring the pain from various parts of her body. She took a moment to breath, looking up to see how far she had fallen - The large branch dislodged from the cliff and she tumbled down, he body coming to a slamming halt as she hit ground.

Blaze laid there, eyes closed from the pain, gasping for air. She didn't move immediately, she needed to figure out was broken. Slowly she began to move. She sat up first, besides the cut on her arm; nothing in the upper body was broken, just stiff and sore. Then her legs, stiff, bruised, but not broken.

She stood, smiling at the small victory she had gained by merely surviving.

There was a sound; Blaze could have sworn it was almost like a crackle. She opened her eyes, and slowly looked left, meeting a bare of glowing heartless eyes staring back at her.

Cringing Blaze moved slowly away, her body screaming in protest. She slid down a slope and collapsed on the ground below. In her delirium, she noticed the ground was firm, packed down.

A road?

She stood, white light filling her vision. She turned left, to see massive white orbs rushing towards her. There was a screech and Blazed dashed to get away. There was a sharp pain, and the light was almost blinding. Then there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Welcome back to Jurassic Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise!<strong>

**What's this? Another dinosaur fic?**

**I'm know I'm know, you're probably sick of them but I couldn't help myself.**

**BTW If you guys think Jurassic Escape is too corny PLEASE, let me know, so we can work together to make a much more epic title!**

**Enjoy!**


	2. The Intruder

Jurassic Escape

Chapter 2

The Intruder

_Earlier that day..._

The setting sun beat down on her neck. And the hot tropical weather made her sticking and sweaty, her safari clothes sticking to her. But Marine Harding didn't mind, she leaned out against the railing, taking in the vast jungle view before her.

"It's a cool view and all Dad, but where are the dinosaurs?"

When her dad finally came out and told her where he worked, she had been thrilled to bits. Dinosaurs, real life dinosaurs? How cool was that? And here dad was the veterinarian here, vet to the coolest animals on earth!

Her dad, Silver Harding laughed, "Well there should be some triceratops out there. They can be hard to spot at points though."

Marine grinned, "Oh yeah?" she lifted up a pair of binoculars and peered at the valley below.

"Where did you get those?"

She paused, slowly looking over at her dad, "Um these?"

He eyed the binoculars, "Yeah, those."

She laughed nervously, "That um, guy gave him to me, your boss Big Hammond, or whatever..." She quickly looked back into the binoculars, "He likes me."

"That was...generous of him..." he said. She could tell by his tone he wasn't buying it.

"Yep!" Marine replied cheerfully. "I see jungle and stuff, but no dinos."

"Keep looking, they're down there." There was encouraging reply. He had let the topic drop, for now.

She zoomed in on some trees, "Hey dad! I think there is a dinosaur shaking that tree!" at that same moment, a flock of birds flew out from the folds of the branches. Marine let out a sigh, "Never mind, it was just some stupid birds."

There!

"Oh! I see a...a stupid dinosaur shaped rock."

Silver laughed, humored by her frustration. Marine lowered the binoculars, "Dad, can we go down there and see the dinos up close?"

Silver crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow, "When I worked in San Diego did I let you in the pen to see the tigers?"

Marine rolled her eyes, "Dad, that was totally different, I was like seven!"

"Riiiight," He responded sarcastically, "And you scared the holy living daylights out of me."

Marine shrugged, and went back to looking, "Maybe there is a dinosaur behind the rock?"

"Probably not, but good guess sweetheart."

She scanned about some more, till her eyes fell upon a little metal door hidden in the hills, "Hey, what's the little bunker building?"

"Oh? It's just a maintenance shed."

"Haha, for the dinosaurs that need repairs?" she teased.

He laughed too, "Yeah, we like to keep them tuned up you know?"

There were flowers, and plenty of trees, but no-

"Hey I see one!"

The dinosaurs was partially hidden, it's upper body blocked by a tree. But Marine could see the tail and the back legs. It was massive-

Her observation was interrupted as the animal darted from sight. "Aw dad, he ran away."

"Actually it's a 'she'." Silver explained, "They're all female, remember? So which way did she go?"

Marine hummed, "Let me look." She lifted up her binoculars, and glanced around, "You know dad wouldn't it be like, educational if I stuck around here another day or two?"

She heard him sigh, "You know I think your mom, would miss you a little bit."

"Are you kidding me? She'd be thrilled to bits!" she scoffed.

"Oh come on, no she wouldn't!"

Marine sighed, "Yeah she would." after a moment, "I think she went into the stream."

"She probably came out farther downstream," Silver suggested, "Look down a little."

On her sightseeing adventure, Marine spotted a jeep in the valley below, similar to the one her Dad drover her up on. "Dad there is a jeep down there."

"Probably Hammond's visitors, he's got some guest touring the park for him this weekend. Paleontologists, I think."

"I bet they get to see the dinosaurs up close." Marine teased, then she gasped, as the triceratops emerged from the bushes, "Hey dad I found her!" then another appeared, and another. "Wow! There is a whole bunch of them! Oh! They're fighting; I totally wanted to see this!"

"It's actually more of an act of dominance than a fight." Silver explained, "Remember when Mom got that puppy, and Muttski acted up? Well Lady Margaret is like that with the younger triceratops."

"Seriously dad? Lady Margaret?"

"Yeah, that's what we call the alpha. Do you see her horns? They're more than three feet long."

Marine grinned, "Great for fighting the T-Rex I bet. When do we get to see that?"

Silver put an arm over her shoulder, "Not ever I'm afraid. I'm busy enough as it is without holding gladiator fights." He rubbed her shoulder before letting go, "Which reminds me, I have a sick triceratops I need to check up on. I'll drop you off at the guest house."

Marine sighed and watched him go towards the car, "Really? Already?"

"It will give you some time to pack your stuff," Silver said, opening the car door, "Remember the boat leaves tonight."

Marine frowned and walked towards the car, "I don't have anything to pack, and I just like got here, and remember?"

"Well at least you got to see triceratops fight, right?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Actually, it was more of like, a dominance display."

He crossed his arms, grinning at her, "Smartass. Come one let's go."

As they drove away her dad looked towards the skies, "Let's hope for some clear weather tonight, it's no fun on that boat with a storm rolling in.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

_East Dock..._

The lightening cracked, briefly illuminating the large steel boat and the jungle in the distance. The boat itself creaked and groaned, the waves occasionally knocking it against the dock. Scraping the little paint there was left on the underside off.

"What a shitty dock," Blaze Cruz scoffed to herself.

Storm Chadwick ignored her, staring uneasily at the entrance gate at the end of the dock. Chadwick was an Albatross, a big one. He had an errand that he needed to be completed on the island, a contact. The information had been vague, but he needed Blaze, a former local to assist in case of an emergency. He tapped nervously on the telephone pole, and the box connected to it.

If it hadn't be for the large amount of money he was paying her, Blaze wouldn't have stepped foot on this damn island. The local fisherman claimed it was cursed, a place from which one would never return. Blaze wasn't superstitious, but she didn't trust the Americans who had come here either.

Chadwick's conversation pulled her from her thoughts, "I told you Nedry isn't here yet!" the albatross snapped into the phone, "The fat bastard probably got stuck in a doorway somewhere. Don't worry; Plan B is already in action. Plan B is right here."

Blaze ignored the statement; she was of course the Plan B.

"Don't worry Nedry isn't going to double cross us," Chadwick said, "The money is too good...No she doesn't know your name. She doesn't know anything she doesn't need to know. What, do you think it matters?" Chadwick pulled away from the phone, extending it towards here, "Hey! Guess who's on the line? It's Dodgson, I got Dodgson here!"

Blaze stared at him for a moment, and then with a roll of her eyes, she shrugged her shoulders at him.

Chadwick brought the phone back to himself, "She doesn't care." Chadwick exchanged a few more words before hanging up, he turned to Blaze, "Come on, my contacts going to be here any minute."

She followed him down the dock, sitting down on a crate only when he stopped, "So tell me, does InGen know you stole one of their jackets?" she inquired.

The Albatross scoffed, "This is a covert op, and I have to blend in."

"Yeah? What about me?"

Blaze saw him pause, and shift uncomfortably. "Um, just follow my lead."

"So what are we after?"

He turned, and lifted up a photo to her, "This, this here is going to make us both rich, it's what we're here to collect."

"Shaving cream?" she asked, unimpressed.

"Uh-huh," he turned away, grinning, "Sure, 'shaving cream'."

"You know this storm is only going to get worse, yes?"

"Just relax," Chadwick said, "Chances are Nedry is going to show up at the last-"

A warbled voice blared over the speakers, "Attention all passengers. A passengers and crew please board the vessel. We'll be casting off shortly."

"Son of a-" Chadwick growled, "Alright, I guess we're going in after him. We're going to...Dammit!"

Blaze stood, "What's the matter?"

"We're going to need access passes, to get into the island," the bird searched his pockets, "Dammit Dodgson! Give me a moment; I need to make a phone call. Don't let anyone see you; if we don't get those passes, we're cooked."

She watched him leave towards the phone, before rolling her eyes and heading down the dock towards the small office.

Peeking around the corner, there was only one human on the other side of the window, completely engrossed in his magazine. She glanced around the office before her eyes fell upon two small passes on the desk.

Smirking she slipped her arm quietly through the open window, reaching for the passes.

Thunder roared across the sky and Blaze yanked her arm back disappearing back into the shadows as the human lifted his head. After a moment he looked back down. Blaze frowned; she wasn't going to be able to access the passes without the guard noticing her.

Then from the corner of her eye, she spotted it, a telephone inside the office. Its number printed on the top.

"555-7832," she mumbled. "Hmmm..."

She stepped away from the office building and walked back towards Chadwick, mumbling the number over and over as she went.

Chadwick angrily hung up the phone as she approached, "Well that's it, we're screwed."

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Call the guard at the office there," she said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. "Call him and keep him busy for me."

"What so you sneak past, and I stay here?" he frowned, "That's not gonna work."

"No, baboso, I can get us access passes." She said with a grin.

He thought for a moment, "Fine," he grabbed the phone as she dialed the number, "What should I tell him?"

"Just keep him talking till I get back."

A few moments later, Blaze walked up to Chadwick, triumphantly waving the passes in her hand. Chadwick hung up, grinning, "Okay, that was pretty good..."

They walked down the dock, towards the entrance only to be stopped by the guard, "Hey you can't go this way."

Chadwick frowned, "We have passes."

"Well good for you, but this is a storm evacuation. All non-essential personnel need to leave the island. You need to get on that boat."

"Yes, well I, yes, um," Chadwick began.

The guard raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you with?"

"Me?" Oh! I'm with you..."the albatross smiled nervously, "I'm uh, new."

"What about her?"

Chadwick pointed, "Oh her, she's uh, with maintenance."

Blaze crossed her arms, "I'm a repairman,"

"In this weather, what is it exactly that you're fixing?" The guard asked.

"Fences," Blaze responded, "Rain or no rain, you got to get them repaired."

"And what about the machete on your back?"

Blaze smiled, "It's a tool, you know? Good, all purpose. Cutting, pounding...You name it."

The speaker phone blared once more, "Anchor up in five. We leave NOW. That means you Barney; get your ass on board."

The guard sighed, "I don't have time for this," he pointed at Chadwick, "Do you vouch for her?"

"Yeah sure."

"Then get your butts going."

As they walked off, Chadwick elbowed her, "Next time you better let me do the talking."

Blaze just rolled her eyes and followed after and they disappeared into the night.

"At least the rain is letting-"

_Thwack!_

Blaze looked over her shoulder as Chadwick exploded into a stream of curses. He rubbed his head vigorously, glaring up at the low hanging branch. "Dammit InGen should have paved this entire island!"

Blaze growled and slowly turned around, "InGen should have never come here at all." she yanked out her machete, "Stand back, I don't want there to be any accidents."

Chadwick stayed back as she hacked her way through the foliage, stopping briefly when the blade jammed against vines. She cursed, "The jungle is dense here." She kept going, stopping again when the blade jammed, "Dammit."

"What? Why are we stopping?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Don't rush me!"

They hiked for some time, till Blaze came to a stop a few yards from a large fence. The bottom of the fence was based in concrete. Large thick cable ran closely together from bottom to top. Through the dark haze, Blaze could just make out a yellow sign; something was stenciled on it, something about electricity. Blaze paid it no mind, from the powerless lights at the top of each tower post; she assumed the power was out on this part of the fence.

"What is this monstrosity?" she mumbled, "InGen is ruining this island." She walked towards the sign, now able to see the 10,000 volts warning. "Why is InGen trying to keep people out?"

Chadwick coughed, "It's more about keeping things in."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, what could possibly need keeping in with a massive electric fence? She looked left then right, the fence continued in both directions before disappearing behind the dense jungle.

Chadwick caught her look, "It's sorta like a zoo. You know what I mean?"

"A zoo, for what?"

He laughed, "Oh don't worry about it, there is nothing...dangerous in there, just find us a way through.

"Maybe the storm knocked out the power," She pointed.

"Only one way to find out," he said, eying the electric structure.

"Esto no me gusta nada," she mumbled to herself. "The lights are off," she told him aloud.

"That means the power's out right," Chadwick gestured towards the fence, "Um, ladies first."

Blaze glared, but stepped forward, then with twitching fingers, she grasped the thick cable. Flinching as she grabbed hold.

Nothing.

"Oh thank God! " Chadwick gasped. "I'm you know...Um, lead the way!"

Blaze climbed the fence, hopping down and waiting patiently for Chadwick to follow. Once he was down the two continued on into the depths.

However as they went deeper, they missed an important clue.

A large sign sat low amongst the ferns, its bright colors stark against the dark plants. It's bold black letters holding one simple word.

_Dilophosaurus._

* * *

><p><strong>Just realized while looking at the cast list I'm using Rotor twice. Both in the Lost World and here. But since this is a minor character he plays in both stories and this is an AU, I'm gonna let it slide...Enjoy!<strong>

**-SS**


End file.
